


Ghost Wiring

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Relationships, Angels, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy Scare, Siblings, Vignette, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Don't feel sorry for yourself, highways wait for you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Wiring

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://floranna.livejournal.com/profile)[**floranna**](http://floranna.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "[girl!Dean/Castiel, pregnant](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/116799.html?thread=1482815)." Title, cut text, and summary from "[Ghost Wiring](http://www.nekocase.com/lyrics/black13.htm)," by Neko Case.

"Dina?" Sam's knock and voice are both tentative. "You alright?"

"Fine," Dina says, and doesn't move from where she's sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring down at the two discarded strips, each displaying a single line in the white area where, were she pregnant, the line would be double.

Of course it's better this way. It would be a colossal mistake, compounding the already extraordinary mistake of fucking an angel into something permanent, living, and innocent. She'd be a shitty mother. And Castiel a father? He can barely cross a street on his own. He'd try to change a diaper and wind up inflicting the seven plagues on the Midwest, or something.

It's better this way, and she won't make that mistake again.

"I got Chinese," Sam tries. She should have known he'd still be standing there. An antichrist who hovers and orders takeout. Angels who don't understand why it's bad when a condom breaks. This is somehow what her life has become, or what her life was destined to be.

Dina sighs. "OK, just give me a minute." She unrolls some toilet paper and wraps up the used pregnancy tests as unobtrusively as possible. Oddly shaped things in the trash generally signify used maxipads, and it's unlikely that Sam will inquire further.

Sam's stretched out on his bed and ostensibly watching some kind of wildlife documentary when Dina emerges. His attempt at covertly looking over at her just makes it all the more obvious.

"What the fuck is this?" Dina says when one elephant starts humping another one.

Sam turns bright red. "Uh, I dunno. It was on Animal Planet." He flips hastily to CNN. "You sure you're OK?"

"It's just that time of the month. You know what that is, right?"

"God, Dina." He rolls his eyes. "Thanks for sharing."

Diversion successful. "No problem. So what'd you order us, bitch?"

He wings a pillow at her, not hard. "Just for that, you don't get to find out until it comes."

"You suck."

"And you're obnoxious."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Really, better this way. Their dad raised them in hotel rooms and on a diet of what you can make on a hot plate or get delivered, and look how that worked out. Plus, you probably can't haul an angel into court for child-support payments.

It's for the best, all around.


End file.
